The Shower Scene
by mas-y-menos
Summary: Mas y Menos my otp. They do what you'd expect. Rated M for a reason.


Mas y Menos

Fssh! The doors to the Titans East tower opened up, allowing access to Bee, Mas y Menos, Aqua-lad, and Speedy. First entered Bee, grumbling about the villain they had just fought. It wasn't _her_ fault he'd gotten away. Then came Aqua-lad and Speedy, arguing and yelling over how one had gotten in the other's way and that was why things had gone wrong. Lastly there was Mas y Menos, holding hands. They didn't look too discouraged though. There were too many other things to be grateful for.

All of the Titans East crew went into their respective bedrooms, save for Mas y Menos who stood in the living room looking dumbfounded. They wished their friends wouldn't act this way. They were supposed to be a team. Mas grasped Menos' hand a little tighter and led the way to the bedroom that they both shared. Twelve year old identical twins usually got to share a room.

First thing entering the room Mas plopped on the bed. He was tired. They both were. Menos slowly made his way over to the bed and laid down next to him. Their arms pressed against each other and a small spark jumped off of Mas. Menos turned to look at Mas. He was adorable just lying there. After a while Mas got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. He was going to shower. Menos could hear the water start up as a small shudder ran through his body.

Menos had been hiding this for a long time. How he felt about Mas. It was more than just sibling affection. No. There was no denying it. Menos was, and probably would always be, sexually attracted to Mas. Hearing Mas get in the shower was not good for Menos. Now Menos had to imagine him naked. Small body getting into the shower. Water drizzling over his exposed skin. This wasn't good because now Menos was lying on their shared bed with an awkward boner that wouldn't go away.

Menos tentatively poked his erection through his suit. Yep. That wasn't going away. Menos looked towards the bathroom door. A deep yearning filled him. Like a void in his soul that could only ever be filled with Mas. All of a sudden Menos knew he couldn't keep these feeling pushed away any longer. Filled with a terrible anxiety, Menos approached the door.

Fssh. He was in. Mas was singing in Spanish inside the shower. The room was filled with steam. Menos, terrified, began to quickly and silently remove his jumpsuit. He watched the little minus symbol flutter to the floor. Now all there was was a worried and horny Menos standing there in his underwear. Unfortunately Menos' erection was still clearly visible. Being only twelve, the boy's penis wasn't huge but Menos thought it looked good in a sort of cute way.

Menos decided to leave his underwear on for the time being. It was steamy enough so that if he left his tighty whiteys on, Mas wouldn't know about his boner until Menos was ready to reveal it. Stepping softly Menos stuck his head in the shower curtain. Menos about had a heart attack. Mas was facing the other direction so Menos could watch to his heart's content. Or at least until Mas turned around.

Menos had the perfect view. Mas' butt was clearly visible to Menos and Menos' eyes ate it up. It was small and cute and bubbly, with a slightly pink shade to it. Menos just wanted to touch it. Menos cleared his throat gently. Mas whirled around and blushed profusely. His hands rushed to cover up his penis. Menos stepped in the shower. Mas relaxed a little. They had taken showers together before (although during those showers Menos had not been focused on Mas like he was now).

` "What are you doing?" Mas asked still blushing.

"Um…well I…I um….just wanted to…," Menos stuttered, his erection probably visible to half the country by now. Menos took a deep breath. "I like you ok?" Mas look confused. Liked him? Well they _were_ brothers. He would have to rephrase. "I mean I _like like _you. As more than my twin."

Mas' eyes widened. He didn't know how he felt about this. But Menos was not in the mood for giving Mas time to think this through. Menos grabbed his sibling by the waist, **very** enlightened to how close his hands were to Mas' dick, and pulled him in close. Menos pressed his lips up against his and kissed him passionately as the water streamed down Mas' face. Mas was stunned, but only for a moment.

Mas accepted it. He returned the kiss with vigor. The familiar electric tingle raced down their bodies, only this time from a different form of physical contact. Menos' dreams were coming true. They broke apart. Mas was panting slightly. The water from the shower poured off of Mas and started to soak onto Menos. Menos' underwear was now completely see-through. Mas took notice of his brother's boner.

Mas got down on his knees. He pulled the undies off slowly, letting Menos' erection slip free of its bonds. Mas took a moment to appreciate what he was seeing. It was just the right size and it looked very cute sticking out of his brother, leaning it towards his face. Menos had no pubic hair, seeing as they were only twelve. Mas reached up and loosely grasped his penis. Menos let a short gasp and bit his lower lip.

Mas leaned in closer, tentatively letting his erection slip between his lips. It filled his mouth. Menos groaned, feeling the warmth of his twin's mouth, wrapped around his penis. Mas moved his head back and forth and The Best Moment Of Menos' Life had officially begun. Menos could feel his pleasure building. All of a sudden Mas stopped. Menos looked down, wondering what was going on, and saw Mas' grinning face looking back at him.

"You can't come yet," Mas said joyfully. "Then the fun would be over." Menos felt his smile fill up his face.

"Well then what do you propose we do?"

"Oh I have an idea." Mas stood up and gave his brother a kiss. He then turned around and exposed his ass to Menos. Menos' eyes widened.

"Wait…you mean?"

"Yes. Come on, hurry! I can't wait to satisfy you." Menos moved in closer to his brother. He grabbed his brother by the hips and put his dick up to him. Slowly Menos inserted himself inside Mas. When he was about halfway, Mas let out a gasp and Menos stopped.

"No it's fine keep going," Mas panted. It didn't really hurt, after all Menos' dick was only about three to four inches. Mas steeled himself and then Menos continued going the rest of the way in. Menos bit his lip again. He couldn't resist releases a groan of pleasure as he slowly moved in and out of his brother.

"I…I love you!" Menos said as he burst inside of Mas. Mas screwed up his eyes and let out a gasp before releasing his own orgasm.

"I love you too," Mas whispered. Mas y Menos laid down together on the bathtub floor. After turning off the water they laid there for a long time just holding each other. Cuddling. It was nice.

"Mas y Menos, si Podemos!" The twins whispered simultaneously before getting out of the bathroom and getting into bed. They had dried off by now and they both fell asleep there, wrapped each other, naked. (The end?)


End file.
